degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-24636966-20140403200445
Well I'm new to the wiki and wow this is so exciting. My heart started pounding as soon as I typed that. I've been on the wiki before but I never signed up until now. I just really want to meet and get to know everyone on the page. I love watching shows like Face Off and Awkward. Now enough of the introduction now oto seriousness. I have to be honest I can admit this season is meh,and mehh means awful. I really want to give my own personal feelings about certain characters. Like for example Alli, Drew and Zig. I really want to give my honest opinons on all of these characters. Alli: The way I feel about Alli is that she gets way too much hate. I understand she moves from guy to guy but still were any of those failed relationships really her fault. I mean with Johnny was it her fault. I mean, really was it her fault that she was young and she thought she was in love or that she was practically taken advantage of or had naked pictures sent of her. I honestly can compare her to Zoe. I know I'm gonna get some backlash for that but fine. In a way Alli was taken advantge of by Johnny. He used her and she got hurt. Her and Zoe both willingly lost their virginity and later regretted. Then there was Drew which I can kind of understand. She met a guy she liked and she pursued. Plain and simple enough. She forgave him for cheating on her. People do that all the time and i'm not going to judge her for that. You do have to give it to her for dropping Drew as soon as she learned the truth. Then there was Dave who she not only forgave for cheating on her but loved him as well. Then people say she was wrong for her a Dave for breaking up. I guess wanting to pursue an education is worthless compared to a relationship with one guy. Then there was Leo. I can kind of say I was offended by some of the comments she got. I think it's wrong to say it's her fault that he was there. Adding low self esteem plus physical abuse equals not very good results. Then we can see where Alli and Dallas are going. I can honestly see the change in her character after Leo. She became close with Dallas who not only defended her but gave her the courage to face her agressor. I can say I really enjoy Alli and I want to see her grow as a person. Drew: I'll be honest there isn't much I can say about him. He is a very one dimensional character and that's it. I can say I understand some of the things he had done. Like with Adam it's completely understandable for him to be uncomfortable with him being transgendered. From what I could tell Adam must have recently became a transgender because of how they had to hide it from his grandmother who I'm sure they would have seen her recently. I also don't understand why people say it's his fault for breaking up with Katie and leaving Bianca. I think that the reason he broke up with Bianca because he was scared. I'm pretty sure your supposed to distance yourself from trouble not run to it. Not that I don't love Bianca. She's a queen. After the whole Vince thing it is understandable to why he would go back to Bianca. He loved her and he didn't love Katie. It wasn't his vault that Katie got him drunk and had sex with him while he was under the influence. It's also nothis fault that he didn't go running back to her after the fact. I can honestly say Drew is a Drouche but I can slightly understand some things he's done. Zig: I have to say I like Zig and I also like Miles. That will not influence how I feel about either character. I think by this point we haven't got enough information to say Zig is evil. I can say we have know idea why he was kicked out. I honestly think it was the fact that he was selling drugs. But' season 11 Zig wouldn't just sell drugs for no reason. I honestly think he sold drugs for his family. But after his mother found out he was doing that she wouldn't have it and threw him out. I'm not saying this to make him sympathetic but to get everyone to undertand how I feel. I also think that the whole Cam Zig conflict is starting to get a little out of hand. I understand that Zig played a role in his death but he wasn't the only one. Yes he was the breaking point but he wasn't the only person. I honestly think that he did feel remorse but after the summer he had he just stopped caring. He felt responsible for a death, he was kicked out, and the girl he loved didn't even send him a text or an email or something over said summer, and then comes back with a new boyfriend. I really like Maya but she should have known better than to expect things to be the same when she got back. I could see how his behavior has been pretty douchey but still he isn't a monster. He isn't Drake or Luke. I honestly think both him, Maya, and Miles need to stay away from a relationship. Really, who seems better in a relationship the one who played an incidental indirect role in your boyfriends death or the guy who share the same tendencies and said boyfriend. Whew Rant Over. P.s. I love Teen Wolf